April's date, Rapheal's Fury
by Wee Auntie
Summary: After a nightmare Raph goes to check on April. What he sees and overhears sets Rapheal's fury in motion. I own nothing but the plot. Story is set after 2014 movie. Raphael and April paring. Please read and review.. First Tmnt fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This story is after the 2014 movie version of TMNT. I own nothing but the plot idea.

I see her falling from the builder thanks to that maniac Shredder. I run for her praying to whatever sick being that created us that I reach her in time. Luckily I catch her hand before she could hit the ground. She yells for me to swing her towards Shredders head, doing as she says she goes to kick the Shredder when the impossible happens. Shredder grabs her foot laughing at me, "If I go so does your stupid little girl" and with jerks her out of my grasp.

With a jerk I come awake. It is all I can do to keep from yelling that beautiful name from my lips. Sweat and silent tears run down my face as I look around my room. Thankfully Master Splinter saw that it was time we all could have our own solitude. I guess he got tired of the fights between us all. Climbing out of my bed I silently walk thru the lair. Everyone was a sleep and I decide to sneak out. It was about this time every night that I do this. April. I had to see her and make sure she was okay.

I climb up on the building overlooking hers and look for her room. Sure enough there is a light on in her bedroom. Thinking she might be in the bathroom I wait impatiently. I don't know what I am doing this for. It's not like there could be anything between us. I just want to make sure she is safe. Fifteen minutes pass and she is still not home. That's it where the hell is she? Going on the fire escape I jimmy the window and get in record time. Looking in the apartment there is no sign she is even been home yet. Growling a little I leave the apartment. I pull out my cell phone she gave us and tried calling her. No answer. Going back on to of the roof I scan the area to see if I can find her bike. Nothing.

April where are you? I fume as I pace around the building sure enough there she appears. Like the angel she could be if they existed. But what the? Vern? She was out with that cheese head? He is annoying, self absorb nut case? What the hell is she thinking?

Looking down the outside of the building I see him lean her against the building. He has his hands intertwined into hers as she gently laughs saying what a good time she had. Then he made his greatest mistake he tried to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers and she froze. Yes! She didn't return the kiss! Ha! Take that lame-o. You are not lucky enough to get away with stealing a kiss from her! HAHA. "I'm sorry" he admonishes. "It's ok. It's just that I am not really wanting to date anyone now. Please don't hate me. But I do appreciate you getting my job back for me." she said quietly. Of course I heard everything since I moved down to the street just around the building. HA! She doesn't like you troll. She just was thanking you for a good time and you tried to make a pass and failed. Ha I was enjoying this too much until he pissed me off. "You know why they think of you as just froth and foam O'Neil because you're a damn tease!"

"Wait..What the hell Vern?"

"Your such a naïve air head that you flaunt you hot body all over the place thinking you can get what you want?"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. You want stories that take you places then talk about the turtles!"

"Never! I will not publicize the guys and use them for personal gain. They are family and I will protect them to my last breath!" She's pissed now and her tone said it. I bit harder down on my toothpick finding the conversation a little hard not to bust up. Leo is always yelling at me to restrain my actions so I am trying. But if he hurts her that's it all bets are of with the prick.

Then he did the one thing I never thought that coward would do. He gripped her wrists to her sides and kissed her roughly on the lips. "Ouch Vern Stop it. I told you NO! Ouch let me go man. I thought you were my friend!"

"Friend? Why would I want to be friend's with a no brained dits like you? You think you have what it takes to be a reporter when all you are is body and no brains. And after I got you, your job back, and since your freaks blew up my car you owe me! Three fun-filled nights with that gorgeous body of yours. If you don't I will tell anyone and everyone that would look those freaks in a cage for the right price."

I saw red beyond red at those words. How dare that creep say that to her. Don't do it April, come on babe, don't dare agree to it.

"Why are you doing this Vern?"

"Because after years of seeing your perfect body and all the embarrassment you caused me that is the price. And if you don't then the turtles and that RAT get a visit from the government."

The sound of a resolved defeat came out of April's mouth and the words made Raphael grimace. "This doesn't get repeated to anyone. I'm only doing this to protect my family. Make no mistake though Vern. You ever mention this or the Turtles and Splinter to anyone I will kill you. regardless of what you think is consensual about this its still rape."

"Don't care as long as you do as I say"

I saw the tears quietly run down her cheeks. It ignited something in me more than what I thought was friendship protectiveness. This was April and she didn't deserve this because of our existence. As I saw her let that jerk follow her into the building I knew I had to do something to protect her. Without a sound I went up to her apartment using the fire escape and let my self in.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to the creators of TNMT. I only own the plot.

April's Pov

My mind is reeling. Vernon Fenwick who helped me and the guys out was blackmailing me for sex! If I didn't do this he would make it where the Turtles would be test subjects in the government labs. I couldn't do that to anyone of the guys. If Splinter was right I was their protector and in a small way they were my protectors. No, that was a lie. We are family and they are the only family I have left. That's what family does, you protect each other and I would protect mine. After agreeing to do this I immediately felt ill. The man had been my friend I had thought. I felt nothing but numbness as we climbed the lobby steps to the elevators.

Once we were in the elevator, Vern took that as his cue to have his time. He shoved me up against the wall of it and went for my neck. His lips where cold and slimy against my skin. His hands ran up and down my arms gripping my upper shoulders tightly. It was all I could do to keep from letting the bile come out of my throat. I wanted to kick him in the groin and fight back. Fear for the guys lives stopped me. I tried not to think about this and pretend I was at the lair. In my mind I was with Donnie seeing his newest creation. Listening to music with Michelangelo and drinking a can of Orange Crush that was hidden from Raphael. Meditating with Leonardo and sharing tea with Splinter. Or quietly training with Raphael and sharing sarcastic barbs with him when no one else was around. All of them I was willing to do this for, but none could be told especially Raph. He would kill Vernon and be hunted down as a monster. That was not allowable. I refuse to allow that to happen.

I could feel Vernon loosen his grip on me and then stepped back. I was so absorbed with my thoughts that it hadn't registered the elevator had stopped. Roughly, Vernon pushes me forward like a prison scene. Wait a minute, isn't that basically what it really feels like? My former friend the prison guard and me an innocent inmate being forced into sex? Only instead of drugs and cigarettes its to make sure the guys safety. "Your gonna enjoy this Oh Neil. I am a master in bed and you will love it and beg for more. If your nice I'll be nice and if your rough and fight me then I will be just as rough. Your choice." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear as I unlock my door. Since Taylor moved out I was alone in the apartment. Something I hated but at the moment felt like a blessing. He pushed me in the dark apartment first and prevented me from turning on the light.

"Look I agreed to your terms under protest but I have one more term that I wanted agreed upon" I said in my most venom soaked voice.

"Depends on what it is" he laughed haughtily. "You know the terms have already been named it's not like you have a choice now."

"I don't care, I demand you wear a condom at least. I don't want a pregnancy when your done and the world know what happened." I said as I walked backwards into the wall of the hallway headed towards my bedroom.

He started laughing sinister like. "Of course I planed on wearing a condom you dumb broad. I know you been screwing at least one of those freaks and there is no telling what disease you have contracted." The look on his face as he stood right in front of me pinning me against the wall was scary. I never knew Vernon to be so cruel or evil. Before I could stop myself I slapped him hard across the face while tears ran down my face. Growling he looked at me wiping the blood from his cheek. "Big mistake April. I told you I can be gentle or I can be rough. You just set the tone for me to be as rough as I want." I was about to hit him again when he grabbed my right hand and pinned it to the wall and grabbed the other hand before I could react. He then crushed his mouth on mine hard bruising my lips. He forced his tongue into my mouth making me gag.

Feeling like I was going to pass out from lack of air, I was able to breathe and move. As quickly as he was on me he was off. I was coughing gasping for air when I heard his voice."Touch her again Vernon and I swear the next RPG missile will hit you and not that damn car!"

"Seriously dude, your over reacting. Me and April was just drunk and decided to role play. Just ask her." Vernon cringed as Raphael jumped and was right in front of him. I was still gasping for air when I saw the gleam in Raphael's' eyes. He knew! That Turtle knew without a doubt. Then before I could protest he grabbed Vernon by the shirt and punched him several times. I ran over to Raphael and got between the two of them while I could stop him. I threw my arms around Raphael begging him to stop. He picked me up with ease and walked me into the bedroom and locked me in. I banged on the door trying to get out. Finally I climbed out on the fire escape and tried to get to the living room window. I seen him towering over him and could clearly hear him yelling at Vernon. Then it was quiet. Too quiet, and Vernon was not moving.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to the creators of TNMT. I only own the plot.

Raphael's Pov

The angel and the jackass didn't see me standing in the corner of the living room when they came in. I thought for sure that April had seen me. I waited to give Vernon a chance to back out this mess unscathed. Nope. When was that dumb nuts going to learn. Don't piss of the big mean turtle! He made the mistake talking to my angel like that. She was willing to sacrifice her body for me and my brothers. I was not gonna let her do that. No way in this lifetime. I saw more red when he forced himself on her, that was enough and he was going to die. If he was dead then no one would be searching for us, know about us or blackmailing April about us anymore.

With two quick silent strides one of my hands went to his left shoulder while the other gripped the back of his neck throwing him off of her. April was gasping for air as I looked her over quickly. The bruises on her neck, lips and red marks on her wrists ignited my blood lust. I wanted him beyond dead. As she was kneeling on the floor struggling to catch her breath I found my voice. Making it as sinister as I could which wasn't hard I turned to announce myself to that dumbass. "Touch her again Vernon and I swear the next RPG missile will hit you and not that damn car!"

"Seriously dude, your over reacting. Me and April was just drunk and decided to role play. Just ask her." Vernon cringed when I jumped and was right in front of him. April was still gasping for air when she saw the look in my eyes. She then knew immediately that I knew. Without hesitation I grabbed Vernon by the shirt and punched him several times. After what felt like an eternity I felt her arms around my plastron begging me to stop. I picked her up with ease and carried her into her bedroom. Quickly I lightly kissed the top of her head as I sat her down. She was so upset that I knew she never noticed what I did. I locked her in listening to her beat on the door trying to get out. I seen him still cowering in the corner where I left him trying to stand up and leave. Striding over to him I grab him up by the shirt and stand there for a minute. I can smell the fear in the air. Some was from April and the rest was from Vernon. "Do you really think you would ever be man enough to touch her like that? You are worse than Shredder you ass, you have no honor or respectability. No man has the right to force any woman to have sex with them. You ever and I mean ever come near her like that again i will kill you. Seriously, threating her with exposing me and my brothers and Sensei is overboard. I should just save us all the trouble and make human soup out of you." Then it was quiet. Too quiet, and Vernon was not moving. I took a deep breath and then I smelled it. The scum had shit his pants and pissed all over himself. Trying to keep a straight face I ordered him to go. That if he came near April again, he would be a dead man. Without hesitation he ran out the door, seeing his reaction and all pulled me out of my stupor. Two arms had pulled on my shell trying to get me to face a tear-stained emotional woman.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything of the TMNT this is just my plot. All credits go to those that own TMNT.

"What have you done? He will turn you all into the government. He means it Raph, this is not good." She was an emotional wreck, tears was streaming down her face as she hit me on my plastron. "If he turns you in I won't be able to hide you. No one can hide from the government and they will lock you in cages and worse do tests on you." She was crying so hard that she even hiccupped here and there.

All Raphael could do was hold her for a moment or two as she ranted. It was making his heart melt how protective she was of him and his brothers. Sensai was right. She is their hogosha, in every way possible and she was to be treated with honor. "April, you can't let him harm you like that. I won't a... I mean none of us will allow it. He is nothing but a worm and we will go fishing with him if we have to." Raphael pulled himself away from her and kneeled before her as she stood there. "You are my family's Hogosha, you should be treated like the Hogosha that you are. Sometimes you will need protection as well. You can't protect us forever. One day someone will find us whether you know it or not. And when it happens all we can do is be ready to defend ourselves. Some things you can't prevent and that might be one of them one day. What we can do is protect you. I will protect you no matter what."

"Raphael are you sure this is you and not Leonardo dressed as you for Halloween?" April asked through her tears, trying to laugh. " I mean you sounded like Leonardo and Master Splinter there for a few minutes." She finally walked over and turned on the living room lights. Raphael went to grab the box of kleenex from the desk and handed them to her.

"Hey don't tell on me. I have a reputation to protect." he said very seriously. "Besides what was you doing with fish bait anyways"

"He got me my job back at the station. Then he got mad at me when I refused to kiss him." Out of the corner of her eye she notice Raphael fidget slightly. "Raphael how did you know he was getting rough with me and trying to.."

"I think that is my cue to leave." Getting up abruptly trying to ignore her questioning. He was half way out of the window when she dropped the window down on top of his shell. She turned his head to her as said in a low tone that always undone him. "Raph, I'm only going to as you this once and you better tell me the truth."

Raphael gulped a little knowing he was caught. After what she went through her tone told him it was dangerous to lie to her. Even if it was for both of their own good. "Sure.." His voice had hitched a little high and then he cleared it making it go back to normal. "What do you want to know?"

"Raphael were you checking up on me to see if I was home?" She said mockingly sweet to him and place her hand on his cheek.

"Hmm. No?"

"Raphael! What the hell!"

"Damn it April I had to know you were safe!" This time he raised the window back up with ease as he climbed back into the apartment. Turning to face the woman that was now going from terrified and shaken to physically pissed off.

"I don't need to be babysat at my apartment Raph. I am a grown woman and can take care of myself!"

"Oh I saw how well that was going. If I hadn't stepped in he was going to rape you and you would had let him."

SMACK!

Raphael was shocked then looked down at her. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she silently turned her back and went to her bedroom slamming her door. Remorse filled Raphael and he walked to her room. "April?" She refused to answer him."April please talk to me? ugh! I am sorry I didn't mean it like that!" When he tried the door it was locked and he could hear her crying uncontrollably in her room. Climbing out of the living room window he went on the fire escape to look into her bedroom window. Sure enough she had a chair under the door knob. Shame filled his soul as he went back to the window to the living room and shut it. Then he walked down the hall and leaned up against the door as he sat on the floor. It was going to be a long night and he refused to leave till she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A special word of thanks to Quaser and TmNTfan4life. Thank you for your constructive reviews I appreciate it and look forward to you continued support. I hope I have earned it and do this story justice. To This is not Vernon. I am sorry that you are annoyed by the way I am portraying his character. I know this chapter will not make you very happy. I hope if you continue to read this story you will understand a bit more of it in a few more chapters. I am an avid reader of other fanfiction stories in other genre's and sometimes my favorite characters are not always portrayed in the best of lights either. But my dear that is how the writer chose to write them and a lot of the times you can see that personality work for that character. Please give it some time to understand that in what you read. I am wanting to show that sometimes the gentlest of hearts can snap and become something dark and ugly. And some times the best character to snap to portray this is the gentlest lamb. Case in point Vernon. Again thank you to those of you that grant me your time to read my writings. Please feel free to check out my other stories and one shots that I am also working on. -BMFM fan for life.

I do not own TMNT no copy write infringements intended. Again please read and review, thanks.

Chapter 5.

Raphael's POV

It had been two hours and she still refused to come out. I sat in the floor against the wall blocking the hallway. She can be so stubborn & so could I! I was going to make sure she talked to me one way or another. I stuck a fresh tooth pick in my mouth and leaned my head back hitting the wall softly. I haven't heard her crying for about an hour now, she's asleep I guess. I'm thinking about leaving and making it look like I was still in the lair but nah. I'll be back in the hashe for sure but I couldn't leave April like this. Man I am such a tool now. Figuring she is asleep I'll just close my eyes for a moment.

April's POV

I woke up with my face still covered with tear streaked make-up. Raph is such an asshole. How could he fricking say that last night! Doesn't he realize that I care about him and the gang too much to risk them being test subjects! With my luck he probably left the window in the front room open when he left. Opening the bedroom door open there he is stretched out across my hallway. He looks like he is asleep and I really don't want to talk to him at all. I quietly shut the door and go back to my bed. I have a little under an hour before I have to be at the station. I pull the bottle of water from my nightstand and take a deep swig of it. I have to get ready but as soon as I step over him he will wake up and tackle me to the ground. What to do, what to do. Ok I have pre moistened face cloth's at my vanity and everything else I'll just make myself presentable and go down the firesecape. Yep no problem. Go out that way and he won't be able to talk to me. Score one for the damsel in distress. Take that Raph I'm not totally defenseless.

After getting ready I open the window to go out on the fire escape. Slowly I walked out on the landing trying not to make a sound. As soon as I hit the pavement I decided to take the subway since my bike was still in the living room. By the time I made it to the station my nerves were in high gear. I would soon be facing Vernon and that was not what I craved for now.

As I walked in Burne and Vernon was talking quietly. I politely said hello, thinking how the hell do I start this after what happened last night. Burne looked at me incredulously as if I had a third eye in my head.

"What are you doing here?" Burne asked me after Vernon glared at me and walked out of the room.

"Eh, I work here if I last remembered?"

"Uhm. No you don't work here. And after you tried to extort your former position from Vernon I'm surprised you had the nerve to show up."

"Excuse me?" What are you talking about?"

"Please Miss O Neal. Your wasting my time. Vernon told me you threatened to call the cops on him and tell them you were raped if he didn't do as you said."

"He said that! It's not true! I never!"

"Leave now Miss O Neal before I call the cops and tell them what I know. In fact I think it would be wise if you leave town period. You have made a lot of enemies and now you made more."

With tears threating to spill out I left. I never felt so alone in my life. The man I thought cared about everyone including me and the turtles was a fraud. What the hell made him snap! You know I have heard about people meeting their breaking point and snapping but damn. I really need to stop hanging out with Raph so much. I think I am taking on some of his lingo too much. Irma's right, I really need to wash my mind and mouth out with soap or bleach. That or another Zen lesson from Leonardo. I put on my I pod and walked down the streets to my apartment. With any luck Raphael will be gone. Right now I just want to be alone. Tucking my hair behind my ear I wait for the light to change to cross the street. The sky started to darken slowly to faster as the wind blew hard. I am just about to the apartment now just another block or two. Sure enough with my luck the clouds cut loose and the rain begins to pour in sheets or bucket loads whatever you want to describe it as. About that time I realized my keys were in the apartment along with my purse. This is why I normally take everything but it was in the same room as Raph and I didn't want to face Mr. Personality. This day has been a God awful day. First it starts with Raph insulting me early this morning and now? I am now soaked to the bone and my Ipod is screwed. I climbed on the fire escape and start to raise the window to my bed room when I hear someone clear their throat as I came to the pointed end of a familiar Sai. Lord why me and why now?


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael's POV

I woke up to the sound of April creaking open her door. Sensei had taught us how to be still and crap. Who knew this was a great time to use this on her. She quietly shut the door and I waited. She never came out. I went over to the front room window just in time to see her figure retreat from under the fire escape. Shaking my head I knew where she was headed. I went on top of the building and started my trip following her.

Once we got to the station I waited. Vernon had just left with a hot new chick and she came out alone, a few minutes later. It doesn't take a genius to know she was crying. That bastard did something. I watch over her and follow her from up high. Man Master Splinter was gonna have my shell over this now. Big Time.

I just beat her to her building by a few minutes. I got in her room and waited. It was unbelievable how quick the weather changed today. She was soaked and looked sad as she started to climb back in. Not wanting to let it be known that I followed her I pulled my Sai out and pointed at her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Not now Raphael. Go away and leave me alone!" She actually growled at me. Damn and I thought Mickey was bitchy if he didn't get his dose of daily pizza.

"Nope little girl. Not leaving you here by yourself until we talk."

"I have nothing to say to you now get out!"

"Well your don't have to talk babe, just listen." Then she grabbed a book and threw it at me! I couldn't believe it.

"I said get out! I mean it Raphael get out and leave me alone!"

"NO. Listen here little girl, we are gonna talk."

Then she started screaming at me everything in the Webster Dictionary and things that would make a sailor blush. This was not April. I guess I hurt her more than I thought.

"...and your condescending arrogant tail can take your shell and get out! I don't want to even see your shadow like I did today! Just go!"

"April please let me..."

She grabbed my Sai and looked at me dangerously with it in her hand. Then she lounged at me causing me to grab it and the fight was one. We were rolling on the bed because of my balance being countered by her. I grabbed the Sai easily from her when she was least expecting it. Then without warning from our place she was on me while my shell was on the floor. Angrily I got up from her after I unceremoniously dropped her on her bed.

I looked her in the eyes and saw the pain in her eyes. I reach over to brush some hair from her face. Guilt washed over me and a gulped and prayed she didn't notice. I had a rep to protect.

"Listen Princess, I am sorry for what I said. I'll leave but I mean it stay away from Vernon Fenwick."

"What if I refuse? It's not your life and you can't control mine now get out! And don't come back!" She panted out in seething pain.

"Fine I am going. " I growled low at her and left. I was just out the window when she slammed the window shut. I heard her crying as she turned the stereo on. Papa Roach started blaring to cover her crying. Ah. Can't things ever be easy with us?

I left like she said after I was near her for almost an hour. I waited in the shadows to make sure she didn't leave because of me. She fell asleep and I watched her. Yeah that sound kinda like a creep but screw it. She was hurting and it was partly my fault. I just walked into the lair when I came face to point with the end of Leo's Katana.

"Where you been Raphael?"

"None of your business Leonardo!" I grumbled at him.

"Master Splinter wants to see you in the Dojo." For once I didn't argue and just went straight to Master Splinter. I could feel his eyes bore into my shell as I walked past him. Mickey and Donnie was sparring when I walked in and Splinter sat on his mat meditating.

"Michelangelo, Donatello stop. Bow and leave us." He said without me even announcing my presence or opening his eyes. How does he do that?

"Woo some one's in trouble" Mickey crooned as they left. I knew he would go on about this later. Right now I don't care.

When the had left I went and knelt on a mat before Master. I waited for him to speak before I spoke. I had been gone all night and didn't know how to explain it to him.

"Where have you been my son?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went out last night to patrol."

"Where you seen my son?"

"No Master Splinter."

"Then why are you lying about being seen when I can smell a lady's perfume on your shell?"

SHIT! I inwardly swore. I forgot that when me and April was fighting in her room that one of her perfume bottles fell and broke. It must have spilled on me after it shattered on the floor.

"I don't know Master Splinter. I think when I was walking past one of the apartment buildings a lady thru a bottle out shattering it above my head. With it raining out it may have washed down on me. " Sounded reasonable to me.

"Very well, then a week cleaning the lair and Dojo as punishment. You also will have an extra hour a day of mandatory meditation with me."

"Yes sensei." I bowed when I raised from my matt.

"And Raphael?"

I turned back around. "Yes sensei?"

"Next time you go to check on April O Neal please wash her perfume off before you come home?"

"Yes sensei." How the hell does he do that?


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

April's POV

As if things couldn't be worse, Raph had his Sai pointed at me. I just tried to climb in the window when I felt his presence. Damn he was fast. I had seen his shadow from the buildings before it darkened past the point of no return. Those tips that Leo had being giving me worked. I guess I am becoming a ninja in my right after all.

He finally left after we fought. I know he feels bad but it's too soon and to easy to forgive him now. If I cave now what about the next time. Right now my pride is gone and I feel amazingly crushed emotionally. I grabbed my clothes out of the closet and go take a bath. I need a long hot bath and forget about today. I want to sleep and maybe disappear.

Leonardo's POV

Something had been up with Raph. Ever since we stopped Shredder and Sacks he hasn't been right. Then last night I heard him. He had screamed out April's name in his sleep. Raph doesn't do stuff like that. I pretended to still be asleep when he poked his head into my room. He seems to think that no one notices how much he cares for April O Neal. He wouldn't admit it to any one if he was asked. Knowing Raph it's because of the differences in our species and his brooding attitude that makes him that way. One he is the strongest physically out of our brothers. Two April is human and she saved us when we should had died. Three Michelangelo has a thing for her too. He would never do anything to harm Michelangelo, me on the other hand he would.

I know it was wrong but as the leader I needed to know what is up with Raph. I followed him and here we were again. At April's apartment building. He was on the roof right across from hers. Me? I was on the one behind him watching. Yes it sounds like a sick stalker move. However he is my brother and we have each others' shell. I notice the time and see how he is twitching. He must not see April yet. I watch the street and see April get out of a car. Ok, she just got home extremely late. Then I see Raph relax a moment. I turn to go home and leave him. April is home now so he will be back in the lair after a bit. It seems he has done this a lot. I'll let sensei know and let father deal with Raph. If I mention it he will yell and storm off. When it comes to father he is calm and respectful. We both know it's because father picked me over him for leader. That is why he hates me.

I awaken to go meditate and say my morning prayers. Walking by Raph's room I peek in. There is no one there. Grimacing I walk in and find Master Splinter already meditating. Not saying a word I go to my mat and try to meditate. After a while I hear Master speak up. There is no one in the dojo but us.

"What is troubling you my son?"

"Its Raphael, Master."

Exhaling sadly he speaks up. "He was gone again last night. Tell me my son, did he go back to April's again?"

"Yes sensei."

"I see. Speak none of this to your brothers. Do not show you know to Raphael. When he returns then I will speak to him myself. Something is troubling him. If you were to face him it will cause him to be silent. "

"Sensei?"

"Yes my son?"

"Do you think his nightmares are because of guilt?"

"I am not sure my son. All you can do is stand back and wait."

It was extremely late when he finally graced us with his presence. Knowing it would irk him I placed the end of my Katana at his throat. Of course Raph was Raph. He was in a very soured mood and smelled heavily of April's perfume. The one she wore when he and her broke us out of the containment units. I am not sure what is going on but like Master Splinter said. Raphael will just shell up, tell me to go to hell and walk off. I swear at times he has a human female's PMS.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the short entry tonight folks. I have been stuck with a bit of writer's block. I just want to say that I respect everyone's opinion. However before you get mad and blow up about how I start my stories with the characters please keep an open mind. You may understand why I have the characters react and do the things they do for a valid reason. Thank you again for reading. Please enjoy.

April's POV

Thanks to Vernon, I hadn't been able to find a job at all. I tried all the networks and so far all I got was disapproving looks or smirks with sexual innuendos' from the male interviews that were pigs. Its been a little over two weeks and I haven't seen anything of Raphael. If he is watching then he is keeping his distance. I need to forgive him but can't. I know he is trying to protect me but where do you draw the line? I mean, seriously! Yes, I am grateful that Raphael stopped the deal with Vernon. However a very small bit of me is very bitter because I no longer have a job. I can't even get on doing modeling or working at Burger King. Burger King won't even hire me!

I looked in the paper and the places I was qualify for wouldn't even interview me. My last of my severance pay from Chanel 6 news paid my rent up to the end of the month. Then I am out on the streets. I had five bucks left to my name. The way this week is going, makes me think what the hell did I do? I'm going to find me a job somewhere. I am now almost out of groceries.

I went to this one joint about three blocks from me. They have a sign up saying help wanted. I realized this could be my last chance for employment. I turned around and went home to get cleaned back up. Sure enough 8 hours later I came home with over $400. I went and jumped in the shower. I never felt so disgusted in my life. Tonight was my first of many disgusting nights I will have to endure. I walk into my bedroom and cry myself to sleep as soon as I lay down.

Leonardo's POV

Raphael has been so quiet and obedient lately. Well obedient to Master, to me just as disrespectful as ever. Only his mood his more sour than normal. He just got home an hour ago and was pissed beyond normal. He came in shoved Michelangelo up against the wall as he passed. Then straight to the meditation mats without anyone telling him. Master Splinter held his hand up and stoPped me from going in. With a quiet shake of his head telling me not to say anything before he walked on. I went to bed only to be awoken by a raucous in the Dojo. I peeped in to see him throwing things all over and what looked like tears beginning to fall.

I walked in to say something and by the time I did he was gone. The battle is in himself yet he is worse at hiding it. I followed him only to stay behind a block or two out of his line of sight. Sure enough he went to April's only she wasn't there. He stayed an hour or two and left. Something must have happened between the two. April hasn't come around or contacted us for a week. Donnie had made her a turtle communicator and she hasn't even used it once. I will ask Master Splinter his wisdom in this. Maybe I should back off and let them be.

Michelangelo's POV

Man my bro Raphael has been tense! I asked him if he was ready to record tonight and he shoves me. Not just any shove I mean a real shove. Maybe I should ask my bro if he wants to chill riding the sewer waves tonight? But when I heard him kicking shell in the dojo I thought better of it. I mean being shoved is one thing but him cracking shell on me is another. My girl April has been down with her bad self with me either. I think I will check on her in a day or two. Right now I have some cravings for some pie. I wonder if Master Splinter has any pizza left.

Unknown POV

I have followed the progress on them for weeks now. Seems our plan to destroy the turtles and that bitch April O Neal is working perfectly. I will make them pay for Master Shredder. What they did to him was pure cowardice. I want to see that bitch pay with her life force. And I will watch her suffer greatly as she sees me dine on Turtle soup and then drink their blood!


End file.
